Rock Em Sock Em Rudy
by Mickey Rae
Summary: when a robot tries to destroy the gang, Jack and Kim come to the rescue. But is the robot too much to defeat? Will they be able to defeat it? Based on the episode, but this has more Jack and Kim. my first story, please review


**Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction. I thought that I'd try this one to see what you all think. mostly i'm looking for anything to make my stories better. This is my take on the first episode of season two of kickin' it. with Jack and Kim in it. I just love them. anyways, enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it or the characters in it. though i'd love to...**

**Kim POV**

We all watched nervously as Rudy fought with the robot. Milton's robot had failed to help us so Rudy had gone to fight it again. The robot kicked him in the stomach and he went flying into the wall, dropping unconscious to the floor.

I looked over at Jack to find him already looking back at me. He gave me a quick nod, knowing what I was thinking. Silently, he counted back from three. As he mouthed the word "one", we both sprang forward, going to either side of the robot.

We kicked and punched with all our might, but quickly, the robot got a tight grip on my wrist. I tried to fight him still, but the grip tightened even more. An unwilling cry escaped my throat, causing Jack to look at me with wide eyes. Seeing this distraction, the robot grabbed his wrist too and i heard a cracking sound.

Jack let out a small scream of pain, dropping to his knees. "Jack!" I shouted his name, trying get to him, but of course, the robot held me back.

I kicked him where on any man it would hurt, but he grabbed my throat and lifted me off of the ground. My lungs started burning for air as I tried to pry the hand away from me.

"Let her go!" A voice yelled. I looked to see Jack jumping on the robot's back. I was dropped five feet to the ground, getting the wind knocked out of me. Quickly, I recovered and jumped to my feet.

Jack was being swung around as the robot tried furiously to get him off of his back. I watched in shock as Jack's body was tossed towards the wall. I ran over to him but stopped in my tracks when a saw him crushed with the dojo equipment.

"Kim, I-I can't brea-the!" He said, working to remove the stuff on top of him.

I snapped out of my trance and dropped to his side. I pulled the pile of punching dummies off of him.

Loud footsteps came from behind me, and I knew the robot was coming back for us. Why weren't the guys helping? I looked around and saw them all helping Rudy to his feet and over to a bench.

Then an idea popped into my head. I turned to Jack who just sitting up from the floor. "I think I know how to defeat the robot." I said quietly.

"How?" He asked. Instead of answering him, I grabbed his face in my hands and brought it towards mine. Our lips crashed together and sparks flew everywhere. Jack was obviously shocked but quickly recovered and kissed me back, his arms going to my waist. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, my skin tingling where it touched his. Jack's tongue crossed my bottom lip, and I let him in. The world around us seemed to disappear and it was only Jack and I.

I was brought back to reality by the robot stuttering. "w-what are you doing?" He asked.

Jack answered. "We're kissing, because I love her." The robot just cocked his head to the side in confusion as my heart fluttered inside my chest. _He's just saying that, Kim._ I told myself. _It's just to defeat the robot._

I turned back to Jack and we smirked before we kissed again. This time we made a show of it, making it deep and passionate.

"love-not...computing-not...possible-" The robot was cut off with a shutting down sound. Jack and I looked at each other, and he hugged me tightly. I helped him up when we pulled away. He went up to the robot and kicked him where I had kicked him before. This time the robot fell to the floor, pieces breaking off.

"Wow." I turned to see all the guys staring at us with wide eyes. "How did you know that would work?" Milton asked.

"It's a robot." I replied. "It can't feel emotion, so we confused it when we kissed."

"No, no, no." Jerry said. "You guys weren't just kissing, you were freaking swallowing each other. It looked like you guys didn't mind doing it either." I blushed bright red and looked down at his comment.

"Um...we gotta go. Right guys?" Eddie lied. The rest of them all agreed and they left the dojo, leaving me alone with Jack. He was sitting on the bench, wrapping his broken hand in bandages. He didn't need to go to the doctor, because his parents were both nurses and taught him how to fix broken bones.

"So..." He said awkwardly.

"So...we defeated the robot." _Really Kim, how lame can you get!_

"And we kissed..." He replied. I just nodded and looked back down at the ground as we fell into an awkward silence.

Suddenly, I saw Jack in front of me but I kept looking down. "Kim, look at me." I wouldn't. I couldn't. Not when I was sure I was facing rejection. Jack sighed and lifted my face so I was forced to look at him. "I wasn't...I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you." Now he looked away from me.

"You weren't?" I had to make sure I had heard him correctly. He just shook his head, still not meeting my eyes. "I love you too, Jack."

He finally looked at me with surprise. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. We kissed in bliss just like before, only this time we weren't doing it to save all of humanity, we were doing it for ourselves.

We pulled away and smiled at each other like dorks. I let out a girly giggle and covered my mouth, embarrassed by the sound. Jack removed the hand and kissed it. "I thought that laugh was cute." He said, making me blush. I playfully whacked him in the arm and we both started laughing.

"So Kimmy..." He drifted off.

"So Jackie..." I mimicked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously. Jack Anderson was nervous! And it was so cute. I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

"Mmhhmm." was all I could answer with, as I seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Are your parents home?" He smirked deviously at me as I shook my head. We entwined our hands and walked out of the dojo, towards my house. And well...I will leave it at that.

**So what did you think? review :)**


End file.
